The Secret Seekers
by tabancity
Summary: Ch.2 is up! Brian and Fred adventure through many different lands to find the mysterious and dangerous Ardskinner. Awesome story, must read and R/R!
1. Mew Island

The Secret Seekers  
  
1 Part 1: Mew Island  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Brian and his companion, Fred, were two Pokemon trainers making their way to Mt. Moon. Though they were Pokemon trainers, they were most interested in finding more rare Pokemon. Right now, they were researching the Serbeii family tree. They had just past Cerulean City and Cerulean Cave, after getting tipped off that Mewtwo, a descendent of Serbeii, was in Cerulean Cave. They looked for almost three days, and had found no sign of Mewtwo or anyone coming to get him. Sadly, they left the cave and headed back towards Mt. Moon. To them, it was a place full of mystery, just waiting to have its secrets uncovered. They were going back to the front and question some more people, like they always do, if they had seen anything suspicious inside or around the mountain. They had a shortcut around the mountain, instead of going through it, they had found a small river that came out of the mountain and had opened up a narrow path behind the forest of trees. It took them about an hour to get back to the front of the mountain using the shortcut. They asked all the people in the houses if they had seen anything suspicious. They also asked people outside the same question, but only one person was outside, and he was headed towards the mountain, but he didn't look too friendly. So they headed towards the PokeCenter, and usually expected to find the same people inside. They did. But all the same, they still questioned them. And then Brian asked the  
  
Nurse Joy at the counter.  
  
  
  
2 Chapter 2  
  
"Nurse Joy, I know I ask you this all the time, but have you seen anything weird or strange in the mountain lately?"  
  
"That's funny," said Nurse Joy, "not one minute ago a man I suppose covered in all black clothes just asked me the same question."  
  
"Huh? What did you tell him?"  
  
"Nothing, I didn't know anything. You see, my time is spent here. But the man seemed very strange; he was also in a hurry. That man is up to something, but I don't know what?" Finished Nurse Joy. By that time, Fred had finished questioning everybody else, with no results. Brian continued talking to Nurse Joy.  
  
"Did he talk to anyone else?" Asked Brian.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, yes, I remember seeing him talk to another man. Real briefly, but obviously he said something important."  
  
"Is that man still here?"  
  
"Yes, right over there by the vending machine."  
  
Brian thanked Nurse Joy, and went over to Fred.  
  
"Fred, go outside towards the mountain, inside if you have to. Look for a man dressed in all black, hold him until I get there." Fred ran outside frantically looking for the man dressed in all black. Meanwhile, Brian grabbed the other man and questioned him.  
  
"Sir, did you talk to another man that was dressed in all black?" Just then Brian looked up at his face and saw that it was all white." He was frightened, but didn't move. While Brian was looking at his face, the man released himself and ran outside towards the mountain. Brian ran after him, he now knew that something strange was going on. He also thought about how white the mans face was. It was "in-human." The other man ran into the mountain, followed loosely by Brian. Then Brian thought and yelled,  
  
"Fred, stop the other man in the black!" Fred heard the message, and turned around to wait for the upcoming man. Just then, he ran up, Fred grabbed his arm. The man struggled to get free, but Fred held on tight.  
  
"Let go, human!" Growled the man.  
  
"Where are you going?" Said Fred, through clenched teeth.  
  
"It's very important, LET GO!" Yelled the man. Just then Brian walked up, and yanked off his shirt, which was actually a sheet with sleeves cut out.  
  
Suddenly, Fred stopped struggling, and started glaring at the creature, which was not a man at all.  
  
"How did you know?" Asked the creature.  
  
"I saw your face in the PokeCenter, it was all white. I knew it could be only one thing." Explained Brian.  
  
"Yes, I am not a human. I am Mewart, son of Mew. I am on my way to see him."  
  
"So are we." Said Brian, butting in.  
  
"Then you know, too, that he is dying." Brian and Fred gasped. They did not know that.  
  
"No, we are secret seekers and we are trying to find out about the Serbeii descendents. You are one of them, right?" Asked Brian.  
  
"I am indeed."  
  
"Well, what were you doing here?" Asked Fred.  
  
"Me and, uh," he caught himself before he said his partners name. "Well…" said Brian.  
  
"Alright. Mewtwo and me were here to get the antidote for his disease. There is another descendent like me who is also disguised as a human and gives Pokemon medicine, and we came to get it. What Mewtwo asked was if I had the antidote. I did, and I must be going to bring this to Mew for him to survive."  
  
"Can we come with you?" Said Brian and Fred in unison. Mewtwo thought about it.  
  
"Sure. Let me explain how to get there."  
  
  
  
3 Chapter 3  
  
"Well aren't you coming?" Asked Brian.  
  
"Nope. To get the antidote, the operator requests a skin sample to help his research and to help refine his medicines. And I am still hurting from it. I will get it healed and be there shortly. Now, go to the first bend in the cave and look up at the ceiling. You should see a huge crystal sticking out. Face the left and walk directly left to the wall. There will be a brown rock. The end will be circular, and have a small part of the rock sticking off the end, pull the small piece to the right and the rock will open up. Then speak into the hole, and say 'we have the antidote.' The door will open. Walk to the right along the path until you get to the lake. Then tell the ferry operator that Mewtwo sent you, and that you have the antidote. He will take you across the lake to Mew Island. Then get the guard to transport you to Mew's bedroom. Give the antidote to the steward. Now go, and don't forget the antidote." Mewart gave them the antidote and walked back to the PokeCenter. Brian and Fred, excited and nervous, ran to the first bend and followed Mewart's instructions. Once they opened the door, they found out that the place where they spoke into was a long tube that went to the lake operator. They also saw that the path went to the left, which was the way back to the entrance of Mt. Moon. They wondered why Mewart didn't tell them to go that way. They then continued towards the lake. Once they got close to the lake, the lake operator noticed them and got scared. But then Brian told him that they had the antidote, and he took them across to Mew Island. Mew Island was a relatively small island that had a beach, a few small ranch houses, and one big palace for the Serbeii family. When they got across, the guard rushed them into Mew's room. Brian gave the steward, who was actually another Pokemon not related to Serbeii and his family. The steward gave Mew the medicine. Instead of watching Mew, Brian and Fred looked around at everyone there. There was Serbeii, Mewtwo, his son, and Mew, Serbeii's other son. Everybody gasped, as Mew rolled over in pain. The medicine had already been delivered. But then he opened both eyes and laughed. Everybody laughed too and gave a sigh of relief.  
  
Mew finally got out of bed and thanked Brian and Fred. Then Fred remembered Mewart, and asked Mew where he was.  
  
"Mewart? Never heard of him." Brian and Fred looked puzzled, then remembered that Mewtwo talked to him. They asked him.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this but he had to lie to you. He is the man that made the medicine. His name is Ardskinner. I cannot tell you where he is, because I don't know. But I can give you with this clue." Mewtwo handed them a piece of paper. It read:  
  
"Find my shop to activate the gate,  
  
And in the other world I will wait." 


	2. The Search For Ardskinner

The Secret Seekers:  
  
1 Part 2: The Search For Ardskinner  
  
2 Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Brian and Fred headed back towards Mt. Moon, looking for a place to sleep for the night. They had wanted to explore Mew Island for several days, but Serbeii, Mew's father, did not let them. He did say that they could come back for a visit any time they wanted. They finally got out of the mountain, and found a hotel in the Mt. Moon village. It was called The Geodude Mountain Side. When they checked into their room, they pulled out the sheet of paper given to them by Mewtwo.  
  
"Find my shop to activate the gate,  
  
And in the other world I will wait."  
  
They sat for almost two hours thinking, not saying a word. Finally, Fred said. "Well, let's look at this way. We have to find his shop, wherever it is, and somewhere there is another world, unknown to the people of this world, where he is waiting, or doing something. I don't think he'd wait just for us, he could be in there a long time." After that, they began thinking of where this place might be. They had been around the whole Pokemon world twice, and they couldn't remember anything suspicious. Except…  
  
"FRED!!! Do you remember in Vermillion City the ship the S.S Anne, and that you couldn't go down to where it was docked unless you got on the ship?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, what's down there?"  
  
"Yeah, you've got a point, but two things. How would we get down there without being spotted, they have three guards patrolling the dock at all times, and are we just going to swim down there, what if we get lost? And also, it's probably not it."  
  
They went back to thinking. Finally, they went to sleep. The next morning they checked out of their room and headed west back to Pewter City. At three PM they got to Pewter City. They were deciding to take every trail to every house and every building, desperately trying to found that house. Fred was appointed to look in all the buildings, and Brian would look in the houses.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Fred first checked the science building. He walked up to the man at the front desk.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but could I look around?"  
  
"A tour costs 20 Yen."  
  
"No, I'm not looking for a tour, I'm looking for something or someplace that belonged or still belongs to a man named Ardskinner. You wouldn't have heard of him, would you?"  
  
"Hmmm. Hey Joe, you haven't heard of a guy named Ardskinner have you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Sorry kid." Said the man at the front desk. Fred left to check the other buildings. He checked the PokeCenter, considering what happened in the search of Mew Island. He also checked the PokeMart, and talk to a policeman patrolling the area. Nobody had heard of Ardskinner. He saw Brian talking to a man near the south exit. He walked over. As he got there, Brian and the man stopped talking.  
  
"I finished checking the buildings, checked the science building, the PokeCenter, the PokeMart, and asked a policeman, nobody's heard of Ardskinner." Finished Fred.  
  
"I'm not surprised. I described to him what Ardskinner looked like, and he said he remembered someone like that." Just then the man butted in.  
  
"A long time ago, probably fifty years ago, I was in Yoshino Town, and was looking for a physician. I saw on the door of this guys house 'Darkin Rens – Doctor Of All'. But when I walked in, he stood and started yelling at me, saying that he didn't want my business. He looked exactly like the man your friend here described. All black clothes, looked kind of like sheets, and the scary part was his face was all white." Brian and Fred looked both confused and excited. Brian spoke first.  
  
"Where is this Yoshino Town anyway?"  
  
"Oh, you can't get to it these days. It's been blocked off, so has that whole part of the world. People call it the other world." Brian and Fred looked at each other in amazement; the other world the man spoke of could be the same as the other world written in the letter. The man continued. "Yep, over 15 cities were over there, now only a few people live in each one. All old people like me remember it very well. I think it was 69 years ago, on New Years Eve, everybody that wanted to go between the worlds had to go before the final chime of midnight marking New Years Day. After that, the doors were closed and no one went through. There's a video camera and or a guard usually isolated in the area who stops everybody who goes through." The man stopped talking, and thought for a moment. "If I remember correctly," slowly said the man. "Yeah…" said Brian and Fred. "I can only remember one more thing. Several months later I checked in the window of Darkin Rens' house and saw a four-person family inside. I asked them where the man had gone, and they told me he moved to a city on the west coast of the other world, which to them is this world."  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
The next day Brian and Fred woke up at six AM. They had questioned all of Pewter City, now it was time to check other west coast cities. Next it was Viridian City. They walked down through the Viridian Forest to Viridian City in no time. Normally it would take several days to get through, but of course, they had a shortcut. Right below Pewter City there is a small village made up of several isolated houses. There are several yards of thick woods that separate the main path and the village. They walked through the woods and into the village. Then they walked to the bottom of the village. Then you do the same walk-through-the-woods deal again. When they did that, they ended up in a huge field of wild grass. Beyond the grass was Pallet Town. Then they walked up the short distance to Viridian City. Believe it or not, their shortcut is actually quicker than going through the Viridian Forest. For the rest of that day, Brian and Fred questioned everybody in sight. Nobody knew of or had ever heard of Ardskinner or Darkin Rens. At the end of the day, they watched the sunset by the little lake on the west side of town. When the sunset, they watched the fish jump around in the lake. But luckily for them, Fred was watching the fish very carefully. He noticed that a Magikarp jumped out of the water and then swam back down. When it came back up, it had a piece of wood in its mouth. Fred suddenly thought of something. If his hunch was right, he would have to hurry. He quickly jumped in the water, and looked at the bottom of the lake. Sure enough, he was right, and he didn't have a moment to spare. He swam back over to Brian who by then was watching him wondering what was going on.  
  
"Brian, come here," said Fred pointing towards the center of the lake. "I think I have something." 


End file.
